A memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are arranged three-dimensionally by forming a memory hole on a stacked body having a plurality of electrode layers which function as a control gate in a memory cell and a plurality of insulating layers alternately stacked on each other, forming a charge storage film on a side wall of the memory hole, and thereafter providing silicon in the memory hole to serve as a channel.
As a data erase method specific to such a three-dimensional stacked memory, an erase method using Gate Induced Drain Leakage (GIDL) current is proposed. To use the erase method, a high-concentration impurity diffusion region is required on a channel body near the upper end of a select gate provided above the memory cells.